


Lightweight

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They meet in the middle, the cherries of their cigs brushing. A chef and a bar singer in a Danish town.





	Lightweight

The knowledge of soon having another shot added on the bank account makes Baekhyun skip during the last street home, two isbjørn shots before leaving work flushing his cheeks.

It’s hot, and he scratches his ass and thinks that, well, he could fumble with the keys, but he could also ring the bell to his apartment on the third floor to see if his roomie’s awake. If he isn’t, he certainly will be.

It only takes fifteen seconds of steamrolling the doorbell for the lock to unlock, along with Kyungsoo’s voice filtering through the speaker – _‘’kom ind’’_ without checking if it’s Baekhyun trying to get access.

Reminder to all; stairs are a bitch, but Baekhyun fights and makes it without breathing like a manual-labor machine from a car factory from the seventies.

His wet vans squeak against the cracks in the tiles all the way up, and before bodily crashing into the door, it opens itself and reveals Kyungsoo standing with a smile on his face, surprisingly not crusty from sleep.

‘’Hey,’’ he says.

‘’I’m sweating like a pig,’’ Baekhyun cries, and stops in the middle of the entrance. ‘’Hah? You a night owl now? It's like three in the middle of the night.’’

''Not really. Just passing time, enjoying the silence while I still can.''

''Sure you're not just waiting up for me?''

''That’s what I’m saying,'' Kyungsoo turns to the hall and walks into the apartment.

Baekhyun stands back, a cog in his head faltering to turn.

Kyungsoo being playful isn't a new thing, but usually he needs to warm up first and be in an elaborative mood.

The explanation turns out to be a half-empty bottle of tuborg classic cradled in his hand, reflecting the light from the lamppost outside through the window. Its contents lap at the inside of the green glass as he takes a swig, eyes set on something on the street.

On others, you might quickly be able to tell when they've had something to drink; like Baekhyun, who can’t regulate the volume of his voice, gets warm cheeks, blinks a lot and clings to whichever familiar face he sees within arm length.

Kyungsoo's a harder puzzle; he's solemn as always, except his filter for the weird comments he'll make is looser, he might briefly yell out of the window like a hooligan, and he becomes less guarded and softer around the edges, but also concentrated and intense.

He'll do repetitive things like the one time he ordered Baekhyun's collection of underwear with a color scale for reference.

Now, he bumps the back of his head against the frame of the window. It's an alcove where two people can sit on the pillows on the windowsill, and there's a grid below the window assuring one can't jump out.

Baekhyun uses the spot whenever he's strumming his guitar. Which, now that he thinks of, he's forgotten in the staff room of the bar that he played at this night.

 **''For helvede,''** he rubs his eyes, still wide-awake but with that drowsy buzz in his limbs and ache beneath his eyes. He's not going to walk down the same street again and end up getting hit with a beer can for real by the geezers at Hound & Wolf.

''What is it?'' Kyungsoo looks at him.

''I forgot my guitar at the bar,'' Baekhyun says as he starts taking off his jacket. He sniffs the denim and scrunches his nose at the potent stench of smoke, and his glasses are fogging.

''Baekhyun,'' Kyungsoo laughs.

He snorts, cheeks becoming apple-round and the sheen from the streetlight making his teeth gleam, playing shadows over his face and the exposed tattoos running up his biceps, cut off by his tee and starting again at his throat - ''you realize that's the third time this month, dumbass.''

Baekhyun groans. He takes off his beanie and throws it across the room, to which Kyungsoo manages to bunt it off in the last second as not to have it smack his chest.

'‘Relax, I’ll go get it tomorrow. Not like somebody’s gonna steal a guitar with questionable stains and carebear stickers on it, alli’vel…‘’

‘’ - someone been over, or you been drinking by yourself?’’ he asks once he's toed his vans off too, rubbing his palms together.

''Mmm,'' Kyungsoo hums around another mouthful, drinking straight from the bottle.

There’s an empty one on the opposite side of the windowsill that he carefully places on the floor next to two glasses.

‘’Does that mean first option or second?’’

‘’Second.’’

''I mean, I know you like a simple one every now and then, but classic? That's unusual outside clubbing, no?''

''Just felt like it.''

''Anything happened today?''

''No. Nothing,'' Kyungsoo looks at the back of the bottle solemnly. ''Maybe that's why.''

Baekhyun squeezes in to sit on the opposite cushion, almost kneeing Kyungsoo's crotch in the process.

They have to rearrange to make it work; Kyungsoo sitting sideways and with his bare foot touching his thigh, the other dangling off the sill; Baekhyun with the both of his legs drawn up to his chest, clothed toes wiggling at Kyungsoo's knee.

‘’Have you had anything else to drink tonight?’’ Baekhyun asks.

‘’No scotch left, too expensive, so… the last of the Cuba strawberry in the fridge… with some monster energy.’’

‘’You taking a liking to the sweet stuff now, huh? Not having your… viki or- vikingepis fra Bregnør eller ja, hvad end den der bryg hed, y’know.’’

‘’Præstens skræk,’’ Kyungsoo corrects, a bit of a beer snob as much as he’s a lover. He then shrugs, ‘’tonight I’ll take what I can get. Enough questions. Am I just going to be drinking by myself or what?’’ he cocks a brow.

‘’Oh shit, lemme get-‘’

‘’Værsssssss’go,’’ he magically conjures another beverage from the floor, this one full. He was ready to wait up long, Baekhyun realizes. Kyungsoo doesn’t get drunk easily, so he must’ve had plenty of that vodka before sticking with corporate beer.

The bottle's humid from having been out of the refrigerator past the chilling point.

''Isn’t there a saying that goes _‘drinking it hot gets you drunk faster’_ ,'' Baekhyun wonders, holding it askew and reading the back of it. _4,6%_.

Kyungsoo takes the bottle back shortly to unscrew the cap by wedging it against the edge of the windowsill and prying it off. The fizz that appears when the lid pops off is always satisfying, as well as the clank of it hitting the floor, discarded.

‘’Well, I’m not complaining,'' he says.

Baekhyun smiles toothily, ‘’glæ’li’ fredag, dit svin.’’

‘’Jo tak,’’ Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

They clink bottles, nodding before tilting their heads and taking a swig each.

The burn down Baekhyun's throat is pleasant on nights like these, but the aftertaste's shit. Beer isn’t his kind of thing, but it does its job.

‘’By the way,’’ he starts after drying his mouth with a sleeve, ‘'that small church on the same street as the cinema’s literally lit, y’know… hvad var det… street’s.. uh, y’know, tæt ved torvet? Since it went out of service, it’s apparently turned into a discotheque with help from the new owners of the property. When I passed it, it was flashing neon lights and burping synthetic smoke from the windows,’’ he makes a wide motion with his arm to empathize the incredulity of it, beer sloshing in his hand.

‘’ -  and they were playing Stayin’ alive, max volume. Thought my ears were gonna go blam from standing on the other side of the street. If you listen closely, you might be able to hear it from here. It was fucking- I dunno, knæhøj karse, y’know, hvis vi ta’r den brede bog ud.’’

They open the window to let fresh air in, both straining their necks as if sitting taller will better their hearing.

And there it is, among the other undercurrents in the air, funky music beating away in the distance.

‘’How about it,’’ Baekhyun says, quick to shut it again. ‘’Wanna go there sometime?’’

‘’Mm,’’ Kyungsoo says absentmindedly. ‘’Haven’t really been into clubbing lately.’’

‘’Naw, come on. Last time was great, wasn’t it?’’

‘’Until you puked on my new Magnanni oxfords.’’

Baekhyun’s ears burn.

At least Kyungsoo’s never been the outright malicious type to mention the part where Baekhyun was wiping his mouth, acid still on his tongue, asking if he could suck Kyungsoo’s dick, _(‘’I feel so bad, but, god, I’m so hornyyyy, kyungsoooooooooooo. I was supposed to get laid tonight, do something abouuuut iiiiiit —‘‘ )_ , before passing out on the curb in front of the debuting nightclub they were supposed to visit.

Prior to that, they’d hung out at familiar bars to get buzzed, where Baekhyun insisted he had to start out with Sambuca shots and a flaming Lamborghini. That was in tow with Minseok, who gobbled down even tougher liquor - not to be misjudged for his demure attitude in daylight.

Like the lightweight Baekhyun is, the moment the alcohol hit him, a part of him died on that street that’ll probably never return as whole, or his soul divided itself into a billion dandelion seeds that spread in the city with the wind.

Kyungsoo had to carry him all the way home, half-way slung over his shoulder, Baekhyun mumbling obscenities into his ear with the raunchy aftertaste of the hamburger he ate earlier that'd long since left his belly.

Hussein, Nadja, Chanyeol and Muhammed stayed at the club and carried on, and Jieun and Jongdae had to help an, surprisingly, even more wasted Minseok get home safely despite his infamously high alcohol tolerance.

Coincidentally, those few episodes are the only parts Baekhyun remembers of the night - the rest are details he’d been told by Nadja.

‘’Got any cigs?’’ Kyungsoo asks, breaking the silence.

Baekhyun clears his throat, happy to change the subject. ‘’A few Marlboro golden left, I think.’’

‘’That’ll do.’’

He has to crawl out of their comfortable bubble to get them from his jacket on the floor.

Kyungsoo’s watching him, eyes mellow compared to how they were shooting lightning yesterday when he gave Baekhyun a nipple twister before leaving for work since Baekhyun used the last toilet roll without changing.

 

They met by coincidence through a Facebook group.

It probably wouldn’t have happened if Baekhyun had been fast enough to move in with Hussein, but by the time Baekhyun shimmied into the idea of exploring the uncertain career of an amateur singer and entertainer, Hussein had already found someone else.

All his other friends had done the same and found an apartment and a roomie to split the rent with if they resided in Århus, or they’d scattered across the country or stayed in their hometown.

Baekhyun went scavenging in the group Hussein recommended that Hussein himself had found his roomie through; people from eighteen to thirty looking for roomies to share an apartment with since living alone would economically be the same as loading a gun with a bullet pointed at your feet.

Among the Mikkel, Sisse, Cecilie, Mads and Daniels was -

Kyungsoo Do Johansen.

Baekhyun didn’t think twice. Stumbling upon a south Korean name in Denmark that wasn’t already in his current friend circle, he’d never clicked a profile that fast.

Born in Bucheon and raised in Jylland in a village named Sunds. Baekhyun’s mom was adopted by a couple from Denmark, and later on in her life she worked in South Korea from city to city until she got with a Korean guy, Baekhyun’s dad, and became pregnant with Baekhyun.

Then, they moved to Denmark to support their international jobs and became keyworkers of a food industry. The family situation’s split, so they take turns spending summer in Denmark, Christmas in South Korea and vice versa.

This guy, Kyungsoo, turned out to be from østfyn; born and raised in Kerteminde, a tourist-attraction and borough, also with family from both his hometown and Goyang since his father studied abroad, fell in love with a Danish woman, and settled down.

Though it wasn’t much, they had these essential things in common. Among those things was the fact that they both wanted to spend a couple of years experiencing the city life up close.

The same reason why Kyungsoo had responded immediately; no hesitation.

So, knowing shit about each other, they searched tirelessly for an affordable apartment close to centrum with only Facebook chat to establish communication between them, no phone calls, not even any emojis, just hardcore business for two broke bitches.

They got lucky through one of Baekhyun’s connections, and were written in queue for place they live in now that they were able to move into after only two months of waiting.

Practically a miracle.

Furthermore, there was something special about moving in with a stranger where Baekhyun could switch between speaking Korean, English and Danish like he does with his parents.

Where he woke up after their housewarming party to the smell of haejangguk, and in the next evening they had flæskestegssandwich, seeing as Kyungsoo wanted to own a restaurant in the future and didn’t mind cooking ass-kicking meals for occasions both big and small.

Since he’d grown up with a coastline right in front of his nose and a mother who was the daughter of a fisher, he knew multiple ways to prepare seafood. Essentially, he made sure Baekhyun got all the necessary goodies from the food pyramid that his gym teacher in first grade liked to preach so much about.

Along the way, they grew into this domestic pattern.

Not that it wasn’t awkward to begin with -

Baekhyun was loaded with firsthand impressions the first time they met and shook hands.

What was he to think, anyway? He’d only conversed with Kyungsoo through text where they spoke refined gibberish, a trilingual mess, even if Baekhyun’s written Hangeul is a little below average at best.

And when you think of a person coming from a village mixed with old-fashioned buildings and modern add-ons, if not a place known for being a massive tourist attraction surrounded by fishing boats, it’s unlikely you’ll think of a guy inked from his throat to the tip of his fingers with bombastic geometric tattoos and vines overlapping a heavy black-work design.

With it followed an additional factor, seeing as he tuned in with a, though mild, melody and a twinge to his words.

He spoke both fast and soft whenever his east-Funen dialect shone through in longer sentences, a form of pitch accent, not the local kind but still noticeable, and he was mindful of his sentences and took breaks as he spoke.

Funny, because when he spoke other languages, his voice got remarkably deeper, sounding American when speaking English, and his Korean was standard gyeonggi.

To a jute, though, this kind of Funen dialect chalked up a somewhat naïve effect. Even if it was charming and a prime of ømål, it was often subjected to ridicule in the other regions.

Baekhyun’s first thought was to gas his jutish to signal that things were chill, even if that might’ve come off as a form of mockery in poor taste.

In hindsight, that was probably the reason why Kyungsoo looked like he only had one life left in the nines of a cat the first couple of days until they got comfortable.

Kyungsoo wasn’t much of a talker to begin with - regardless, he didn’t mind handing out half-assed answers to Baekhyun’s questions about his tattoos after he’d endured enough comments about the usual shitty danish weather.

Said he started with a single vine on his left underarm, and then it just kept going till he had a story painted out, at first with smaller tattoos that he later got inked over and replaced with the bigger pattern, like the one around his neck that swallows up past his adam's apple and where there are clear un-inked lines forming triangles and leading a path down his shoulders to his arms; his chest, stomach and back bare.

Appearance can be fooling, though. Half of his personality’s the core of a sweet house elf, seeing as he’s a romantic at heart who cries at awful rom-coms, likes cleaning in his free time and takes daytime shifts as a substitute chef, a trainee at a semi-popular Scandinavian-themed café that’s a twenty-minute walking distance from their apartment.

Limiting him to that would put aside his cocksucking lips and occasionally rebellious streaks, though.

He’s not an impulsive or reckless type in the self-harming degree, but he's a curious type down for the impossible if he puts his mind to it or the mood is right.

Like the night a loud, drunk douchebag cut into a conversation at a bar about the best way to prepare northern pike. Said guy bumped into Jongdae and spilled beer all over them just to ask Kyungsoo if he could cut out some sushi ninja-style for him since he looked Chinese, not to mention the other vulgar remarks that followed the first question’s trail, looking for a rise.

Kyungsoo blinked owlishly into his glass of whiskey before downing the rest, slamming it on the counter and following the guy out on the street.

Baekhyun, who’d been in the opposite end of the bar, went after him, but only found him ten minutes later two streets away with scraped knuckles, few stains of blood on his jacket that wasn’t his own and a soft smile on his face, commenting on the refreshing night air.

With further insight, he’s kind of the hedonistic type living for the waves no matter how tall they are before they crash at the shore. Yet, he’s also an animal of habit who doesn’t go out of his way for things he doesn’t care for, and who always smiles and waves to kids in supermarkets when they stare wide-eyed at his tats.

 

‘’Pass it when you’re done,’’ Baekhyun squeezes back into his spot after having thrown the lighter and a cigarette for Kyungsoo to catch.

Kyungsoo puts the cig between his lips and flips the lighter’s lid. ‘’C’mere,’’ he beckons with a nod.

They meet in the middle, the cherries of their cigs brushing.

Out of habit, they both shield the fire that distorts the darkness between them, enclosing the orange glow that frames Kyungsoo’s face and reflects itself in Baekhyun’s glasses.

Kyungsoo focuses on the flame, and Baekhyun falls into a trance of outlining Kyungsoo’s eyelashes and pinpointing the brand of his faded cologne.

Their gazes meet just as smoke starts to flow, and Kyungsoo’s fingers are warm.

 

 

‘’Would your tats ever be an issue if you wanna work at family restaurants?’’ Baekhyun asks with lungs full of smoke as he bites away at the comfortable silence.

Kyungsoo considers this as he listens to the lull of the city.

‘’I think it’d be acceptable regardless if it’s a family restaurant as long as the place is close to a harbor,’’ he says, thoughtfully.

‘’What’s it like? At the ocean. Where you want to be, I mean.’’

‘’I want…,’’ he says, slowly, as if he’s imagining the scene right here and now, ‘’a little restaurant around the corner where it’s only busy when tourism is at its peak. There are marketplaces, and the population’s so small only old couples and passing strangers and families come to visit to get fish at noon.’’

He blows smoke to the side, ‘’ - and I’m standing in an open kitchen, so they can watch me prepare the dishes. There’d be an open window in the back, and sometimes if everything’s quiet and all the stoves are turned off and it’s closing time, I’ll be able to hear the ocean. Like the city noises here, when there’s still life, but it’s all quiet and comfortable. And my apartment’s nearby, so I can walk home and hear it there too.’’

‘’Mmm,’’ Baekhyun acknowledges, ‘’det lyder hyggeligt.’’

‘’Det tænker jeg også, det kunne være.’’

The late summer night blossoms at their feet, and they smile at nothing.

Baekhyun turns to inspect the apartment shortly, though. ‘’Where’s the ashtray?’’

‘’In the kitchen, I think,’’ Kyungsoo offers.

‘’Aw, come on. That’s too far.’’

‘’I’ll wrench your dick if you mess up the floor.’’

Baekhyun laments, but in the end, he climbs down from his comfortable spot to go get the ashtray from the kitchen, ruffling through pots and pans and finding his luck.

When he returns, Kyungsoo tips his cigarette at the floor and drops a flurry of ashes on Baekhyun’s hat.

‘’Kyungsoo…,’’ Baekhyun says, ‘’that’s my favorite hat.’’

‘’That’s for my shoes,’’ Kyungsoo answers, simply.

‘’All right, fair enough.’’

Baekhyun takes back his spot, taking a swig from his drink and a blow from his cigarette as the cherry on top.

‘’So…’’ Kyungsoo inquires.

‘’So?’’ Baekhyun mirrors.

‘’How was tonight? Busy?’’

‘’Says the chef.’’

‘’Bars are stressful too.’’

‘’Naw, I’m used to it. It’s cool. I almost got hit by a beer from a group of geezers standing at the pub, though.’’

It’s not the first bar fight he’s been a spectator to, and it probably won’t be the last.

In comparison, Baekhyun’s schedule is as sporadic as the man himself.

Making a career as a performer with no manager but himself means sacrificing both leisure and sleeping hours at times, like the incident where he had three bookings in one day at separate places because he hadn’t thought things through.

Transportation in itself can get pricey when he has to make it in time, and he’s received backlash or questions about his ethnic background and fluent Danish, even in a big city where various ethnic groups make a living. He usually makes them shut up by playing an upbeat pop version of Pas på den knaldrøde gummibåd or quoting the Fem Flade Flødeboller tongue twister four times as fast as the original.

He’s been lucky though; gotten himself a name around these parts as well as contacts of his own – at least at the hangouts where people from twenty to fifty years old relax in the afternoons and where caffeine addicts get their fix alongside a plate of avocado on rye bread with cheese.

At night time, he performs at smelly pubs or themed bars that need a smooth croon in either the most drunken or, for some, soberest hours.

‘’You’ve been around and about a lot lately, that’s all. It gets quiet here when you’ve got months like those,’’ Kyungsoo says.

‘’Yeah, you know. It’s erratic,’’ Baekhyun replies, ‘’sometimes I get eight deals in a week and barely any sleep, sometimes I get nothing for two weeks in a row but a little play at a private birthday party for Marlene turning eight. Consistency’s your trademark. Not mine.’’

Kyungsoo twists the cherry in the ashtray. ‘’What’d you eat for dinner before leaving? You were still home at 10 AM before I left.’’

Baekhyun sniffs.

‘’Baekhyun,’’ Kyungsoo says, firmly, ‘’what’d you eat?’’

‘’Sustainable food?’’

‘’A hard-boiled egg and a shot of tequila isn’t dinner, Baekhyun.’’

‘’It does what it has to, okay?’’

They both laugh.

‘’Do you have any plans though?’’ Kyungsoo asks.

‘’With what?’’

‘’Your singing.’’

‘’Uhh, not really, when I think about it. I mean, when I was a teenager I wanted to be the next Beyoncé. Now I just wanna make a living, you know?’’

The luxury of having collected a reputation over time means having an air around him that makes him look seasoned despite being an amateur, so that hirers are willing to be generous at the first stage of negotiation. It helps that he can tell scammers and cheapskates apart at this point, too.

One time, he almost got asked to warm up for a low-key but still professional and published singer on their tour, and last month he was noticed by a producer who had looked him up and down, although it looks like it’ll lead nowhere.

Still, the thought matters; it means that there’s a future out there, even if a lot of it relies on happenstances and luck.

His business card says he can do a little bit of everything, although it might change soon since he’s getting consistent customers. But, before settling down for a self-crafted style, he runs for a versatile image just to pay the bills, even if for some it’s their consistent character that gets them hired within a specific circle.

‘’Spoken like a true millennial,’’ Kyungsoo comments.

They share another laugh.

 

‘’You know,’’ Kyungsoo says. He nudges Baekhyun’s feet.

‘’What?’’

‘’You’re the life of the party.’’

Silence ensues between them. Somewhere, a car drives through the small alleyways, and a woman’s rancorous laugh travels the streets.

‘’Wow,’’ Baekhyun smacks his lips. ‘’You’re saying it like it’s not a bad thing this time.’’

Kyungsoo shakes his head and drops the back of it against the window frame. ‘’No,’’ he says. ‘’The other times I’ve meant it in the same way.’’

‘’Like it’s bad?’’

Baekhyun earns himself a light kick.

‘’Opposite,’’ Kyungsoo says. ‘’You remind me of the city. But it took me a long time to warm up to this place. It didn’t, with you.’’

He elaborates further on the matter despite Baekhyun’s uncharacteristic lack of response, a small, almost peaceful smile on his face, as if coming to terms with the words as he says them, ‘’I’m usually not a lightweight, but I fell for you after only a few drinks in the second week when we had the housewarming party.

‘’ - we met in the hall; you were getting out of the bathroom and I wanted in. You were hammered, stepped on my then favorite shoes and kicked them away and wondered out loud who in their right mind would wear loafers from the nineties even though you’d complimented them on the day we moved in together… coming from a guy who wears gold-rimmed Conan glasses like it doesn’t make you look like any other fucking hipster out there…’’

Baekhyun laughs gaudily and leans back, smiling dopily, matching Kyungsoo’s albeit lopsided grin.

‘’What then?’’ Baekhyun asks.

‘’Then,’’ Kyungsoo takes a last inhale of his cigarette, blowing smoke out through his nose. ‘’I said they were new and my brother bought them for me before he enlisted in the army… and you stood for a long time and stared at me, and said, ‘well, they still look like shit. But when you say it like that, they do have some sort of charm’.’’

Baekhyun groans. ‘’My big fucking mouth…’’

‘’But then,’’ Kyungsoo continues, ‘’you asked about my brother. His name, how old he was, and what was our childhood like. And I love my brother, as you know, so I vented on and on - even on the cramped toilet where you joined in. Said the reason why I got my tats was because my brother wanted them himself but couldn’t, since he wanted to be an executive in the future in a business program. You listened the whole way through. You said it was the most you’d ever heard me spoke and that you liked it. You wanted to know more. We spent an hour in that bathroom and Nadja was knocking on the door asking what was going on and that she really had to take a shit. And so, you petted the shoes when we came out and apologized to them because you thought my brother sounded so nice, and that he had such a handsome younger brother with a big cock.’’

‘’Uh,’’ Baekhyun scratches a spot beneath his chin. ‘’Mener du det? Sagde jeg virkelig det?’’

‘’Det ka’ du tro,’’ Kyungsoo smiles.

Baekhyun clears his throat, ‘’jamen så- I mean, like, what do you…. what’re you trying to say, exactly?’’

Kyungsoo stares, eyes unblinking.

Then he leans over into Baekhyun’s private space so that their faces aren’t far apart, and he whispers, ‘’I think I like you.’’

‘’You _think_?’’ Baekhyun laments.

Kyungsoo sends him a tired look.

‘’Just kidding,’’ Baekhyun jokes.

To further emphasis, he teasingly caresses the side of Kyungsoo’s foot.

Kyungsoo’s toes wiggle, and he snorts lightly, like flicking away a fly.

So Baekhyun does it again in the comfortable silence that’s fastened around them. This time, he wedges his hand between Kyungsoo’s thigh and foot to stroke the back of it.

Kyungsoo breaks out with an uncharacteristic laugh and shakes his foot, almost falling out of his seating in the attempt to kick Baekhyun’s hand away.

Baekhyun laughs in return - a game of ping pong, where he continues till he’s tickling the sole of Kyungsoo’s foot directly.

Kyungsoo shrinks and shakes his leg, giggling in that way that makes his face scrunch up and his voice crack when he says ‘’stop it,’’ so softly Baekhyun can barely hear it.

‘’Haha,’’ Baekhyun laughs mechanically, ‘’this shouldn’t turn me on as much as it does…’’

Kyungsoo laughs even harder at that, even though Baekhyun’s jeans strain at the crotch and he licks his lips while staring at Kyungsoo crumble before him.

Kyungsoo’s ears have become red in the streetlight, and he’s almost close to crying, wiping at his eyes and half-heartedly trying to shake off Baekhyun’s prying hands since Baekhyun starts using both to get his will granted.

‘’Stop it, stop it - seriously- Baek- hah- Baekhyun, please,’’ Kyungsoo twists his torso away from Baekhyun’s direction and tries to crawl out of the alcove, but Baekhyun merely follows him to the floor where they’ve discarded the butts of their cigarettes next to them.

They end on top of each other, Kyungsoo’s back against the floor and Baekhyun hovering above him.

‘’You’re different tonight,’’ Baekhyun remarks while Kyungsoo comes down from his last laugh.

‘’How so?’’ Kyungsoo asks.

‘’Almost like you’re…. unguarded.’’

‘’Unguarded,’’ he repeats with a half-grunt, half-laugh. ‘’Don’t be dramatic.’’

‘’But it’s like you’re not gonna hit me, even if I do this - ‘’

Baekhyun pinches Kyungsoo’s stomach beneath the t-shirt -

‘’Or this,’’ he leans in and blows a raspberry against Kyungsoo’s collarbone.

‘’Or are you?’’

Baekhyun smiles mischievously.

‘’You gonna hit me?’’

He’s wiggled into a good spot between Kyungsoo’s legs, standing on all four above him.

‘’Does it feel good?’’ he asks. One of his hands touch the spot he pinched before, light fingertips dancing on bare skin that reacts with goosebumps, ‘’when we reverse the roles a bit?’’

He lowers himself against Kyungsoo till their hips connect and he can feel Kyungsoo’s cock strain against his thigh, ‘’does it turn you on? When someone takes control once in a while?’’

Kyungsoo stares silently at him, slack-jawed, eyes gleaming in the dark.

‘’Don’t get too cocky,’’ he says, but he doesn’t move away or make any motion for this to end.

‘’You know,’’ Baekhyun muses, ‘’maybe I should stuff your mouth. I like the shy version of you better right now.’’

‘’Then do it,’’ Kyungsoo says, almost a whisper, like it’s embarrassing to ask for. No way he’d ever do it while sober, even if he wanted to.

Baekhyun raises himself to his feet and unzips his jeans. Kyungsoo raises himself halfway till he’s got his feet tucked up under himself.

The world goes on outside the apartment in the busy city life, but inside it feels like time has stopped.

‘’About time you used that piercing for good,’’ Baekhyun says. ‘’You’re just waiting,’’ he points out. ‘’Want me to serve it for you too?’’

Kyungsoo moves hastily, a little clumsily, at this; drawing Baekhyun’s boxers down till his cock, heavy and aroused, hangs in the air.

Baekhyun grabs the back of Kyungsoo’s neck in a loving hold, caressing his ear and the crease of his nape.

‘’Wait,’’ he says, an amused undertone sneaking in. ‘’Do you think you can get it that easily?’’ he takes a hold of the girth and pokes the tip against Kyungsoo’s upper lip. Kyungsoo automatically opens his mouth, but nothing enters.

‘’Can’t I-‘’ he tries, but Baekhyun merely smears pre-cum along the curve of Kyungsoo’s mouth.

‘’You have to deserve it, you know,’’ he clarifies. ‘’Right now, I don’t think you do,’’ he slaps it lightly against Kyungsoo’s cheek, then nudges it into the spot where a dimple could’ve been.

‘’What do you want me to do?’’ Kyungsoo asks. He doesn’t move, though he’s tensed up and barely refrains from following the motion.

‘’Ask for it,’’ Baekhyun says. He slaps his cock lightly against Kyungsoo’s cheek again, just to have Kyungsoo flinch.

‘’Ask for it,’’ Kyungsoo repeats. He licks his lips and turns his head a bit, to which Baekhyun retreats so he doesn’t get it.

‘’Not gonna give you anything until then,’’ Baekhyun says.

‘’I want it,’’ Kyungsoo murmurs.

‘’What? I can’t hear you,’’ another slap.

Kyungsoo swallows thickly.

‘’Please,’’ he says, voice firmer, ‘’give it to me.’’

‘’There we go.’’

Baekhyun eases his dick into Kyungsoo’s waiting mouth, relishing in the warm walls fastening around the girth.

Kyungsoo hums in delight, like he does when he’s tasting something exceptionally good in the kitchen, and immediately tongues the crown and sucks on it, using the cold spot of his tongue piercing as aid. He pops the cock out of his mouth briefly to nudge his nose further and into Baekhyun’s pubic hair, inhaling deeply.

‘’You like?’’ Baekhyun asks, and Kyungsoo makes the same noise again before going back and letting Baekhyun guide his dick into his mouth.

‘’Stay still,’’ Baekhyun demands, and tests the waters by moving his hips lightly. Kyungsoo catches the idea quickly and lets Baekhyun use him as he pleases.

Baekhyun’s breath is audible by now, as well as the slick sound of him fucking Kyungsoo’s mouth in a pace that slowly speeds up till Kyungsoo has to strain his jaw to stay still.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo’s undone his own sweatpants and has been palming his dick, the wet slap of his fist going at it prominent between them.

Baekhyun’s grip tightens on Kyungsoo’s nape, a sign before he draws back with a wet pop to blow spurts on Kyungsoo’s face, white ropes down the bridge of his nose and over his mouth.

‘’Fuck, that was good-‘’ he moans, the first real sound of pleasure he’s made throughout. ‘’Snow came early this year.’’

Kyungsoo follows soon after, coming in his hand and releasing a stuttering breath.

Before he can go to the kitchenette to get paper to wipe himself off with, Baekhyun fishes his phone out of his pocket and asks Kyungsoo to pose.

‘’Wait just a sec,’’ he clumsily ventures through the living room to the wall to turn on the light, the both of them shrinking at the sharp change.

He returns to Kyungsoo and taps on the phone’s screen to zoom in and says, ‘’say cheese,’’ and snaps a picture.

Kyungsoo’s too dazed to do much about it, still shaken by the light. He grabs Baekhyun with his unused hand though and asks, ‘’where are you putting those? You won’t send it to Hussein, right? I don’t want him seeing me like this, he already walked in on us once-’’

‘’Don’t worry, don’t worry! I’m putting it on my private instagram. The one with no followers, you know.’’

‘’But that’s where you put your family pictures too?’’

‘’Can’t I have both?’’

‘’Baekhyun,’’ Kyungsoo argues with white painted across his face and hand sticky, ‘’you have to separate your porn, food and family pictures. God, sometimes you’re really an abomination-‘’

‘’Fis a´ med dig! Det min konto.’’

‘’Men det er _mit_ ansigt.’’

’’Come on, it’s for when I feel lonely and you’re too busy with your job.’’

‘’You can just watch porn on the net.’’

‘’That’s not the same as having the real deal-‘’

‘’Okay, but first of all, I’m about to go blind from this,’’ Kyungsoo says in monotony, pointing to his face.

‘’I just need one more picture, please,’’ Baekhyun begs.

He stretches on tip-toes exaggeratedly and lifts the phone to get a picture from bird-view.

‘’Now this is what Picasso was all about…’’

‘’Baekhyun. I swear to _god_ -‘’

 

‘’Hey Soo.’’

‘’Mm?’’

They’re sitting in the kitchenette side by side, legs mingling, smoking another cigarette, Kyungsoo’s face finally clean.

‘’Can I fuck you sometime?’’ Baekhyun asks.

‘’Do you have to ask?’’

‘’I don’t know, maybe we just both need to be drunk.’’

Kyungsoo turns his head. ‘’We’ve done it before when we weren’t plastered.’’

‘’That was… long ago,’’ Baekhyun mumbles.

‘’Next Friday,’’ Kyungsoo says, ‘’we’ll go to café Poulsen. The expensive one people like us can’t afford. I’ll reserve tomorrow. We split the pay. We can get discount there since my boss is friends with the owner and we talk sometimes.’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’And you get to have me any way you want it.’’

‘’Sounds like a plan.’’

‘’I’m serious. Don’t go parading at a bar last minute. I’ll twist your nipples off, you hear me?’’

‘’I won’t, oh my god- Kyungsoo, don’t joke about stuff like that. It hurts already!’’

‘’Then don’t ask stupid questions.’’

‘’I like asking you stupid questions… also, do you wanna do it the old-style way where you don’t eat for like an entire day before the donut’s stuffed, or are you okay with poo-‘’

‘’Shut up. Why else would I go to a restaurant? I’ve got an enema kit in the bathroom somewhere.’’

‘’All right. Explosive diarrhea it is, then. I mean, I don’t mind, I’m not a conservative. Let’s just not eat seafood th-‘’

Kyungsoo bites his ear, and they end up laughing at each other.

‘’Åh,’’ Baekhyun says. ‘’Jeg kunne godt så’n en makrelmad lige nu.’’

‘’Det må du ikke sige… nu bliver jeg jo sulten.’’

‘’Så’n en stor… fed mad-‘’

‘’Nej,’’

’’Med mayonnaise og salt på…’’

’’Stop det så,’’

’’Åhhhh, makreeeeel-’’

’’I hate you so much.’’

Baekhyun's reply is an exaggerated wink.

Their shoulders brush, and they get up to make food, sharing a kiss before the stove.

 


End file.
